


Fallen

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [15]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Reichenbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

"The rocks were slick with spray," he explained mechanically, watching her knuckles grow whiter on the broken shaft of the cane. "It would have taken a miracle for anyone to climb down them. When I saw that he was going to make the attempt I shouted, but he couldn't hear me over the waterfall. Next thing I knew he was falling. I wish... He should never have..."

"Should never have tried to follow you?" The impossibility shattered her silence.

"Should never have been deceived by me," he amended, gathered his disguise around him, and departed again into the empty world.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt at Watson's Woes for July 7th was ["falling"](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/563968.html).


End file.
